The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
United International Pictures Universal Pictures | released = November 19 2004 March 1, 2005 (DVD) | imdb_id = 0345950 | runtime = 87 min. | budget = $30,000,000 | gross = $85,000,000 (US/Canada) $140,000,000 (Worldwide) | movie rated = PG |}} The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a feature film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies The movie was released to U.S. theaters on November 19, 2004 and was released on DVD in the U.S. in March 1, 2005. Plot At the 17th century, the film begins with a live action credit sequence, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything retrieve tickets to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and do everything like: swabbing poopdecks, flop like fish, barrels,playing the Nick Scene it Game, telescopes, looking at the sail taking of the Wonder Pets! Flyboat. The film then cuts to Bikini Bottom, where Mr. Krabs, the owner of popular fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, has a problem: a customer ordered a Krabby Patty with cheese and there was no cheese. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants comes to the rescue. He has a brief chat with the customer, and with his briefcase full of Austin Powers-like gear, he takes out a pair of pliers and adds cheese, and the crisis is resolved. The whole scene reveals itself to be SpongeBob's dream. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing to celebrate the grand opening of the "Krusty Krab 2", a second filiale of his restaurant. Hoping to become the new manager of the Krusty Krab 2, SpongeBob is completely convinced his name will be announced, since he had already been "Employee of the Month" 374 consecutive times. Meanwhile, Plankton - arch-nemesis and business rival of Mr. Krabs who constantly wants to steal Mr. Krabs' formula of the Krabby Patty, is planning his ultimate plot - the dreaded Plan Z. At the celebration, SpongeBob's co-worker, Squidward, is given the manager title, as Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is just a kid and is unable to handle the task. Meanwhile, Plankton arrives at the castle of King Neptune, who is prevented from declaring a ridiculous prison sentence to his intelligent teenage daughter, Princess Mindy. Neptune is then horrified to discover that his crown is missing, having been stolen by Plankton. SpongeBob arrives at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, a popular children's restaurant, to brood over his loss. His best friend Patrick arrives and joins him in a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise ice cream-eating spree, and SpongeBob experiences hangover-like symptoms the next morning. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving false evidence that Mr. Krabs had stolen his crown and sent it to the dreaded Shell City. Krabs pleads innocent, and Neptune asks the crowd of onlookers if Krabs has a thieving nature. SpongeBob then arrives and insults Mr. Krabs out of spite, but after hearing the prospect of Mr. Krabs being executed, he and Patrick agree to travel to Shell City (where Mr. Krabs has allegedly sold the crown) and return with it. Before departing, Mr. Krabs is frozen by Neptune's trident, and Mindy warns the duo about the giant Cyclops guarding Shell City. She also gives Spongebob and Patrick a magical bag of winds to return home with (a reference to the Odyssey). With six days to retrieve the crown, SpongeBob and Patrick travel to a gas station next to the county line. There, their hamburger-like vehicle, the Patty Wagon, is quickly stolen by a mobster. One long walk later, they find it parked at the Tug Thug, a bar for tough, muscular fish. After a failed attempt to obtain the car's key, they begin to blow bubbles in the bar bathroom, which is a sign of weakness by the rules of the bar. A fin-fight as to who blew the bubbles results, allowing them to steal the key amidst the confusion and escape. The following day, Squidward finds out about Plankton's plan and begins to tell on him by talking to King Neptune. Plankton begins controlling the minds of the townspeople through electronic bucket-shaped hats, disguised as free souvenir hats, ultimately taking over Bikini Bottom and re-naming it "Planktopolis." He also sends Dennis, a motorcycle-riding hitman, to eliminate SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick then narrowly avoid an angler fish-like sea monster, which lures them in with a fake ice-cream stand. Arriving at a monster-filled trench, though, SpongeBob gives up and accepts that he and Patrick are "just kids". However, Mindy arrives and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. They pass through the trench without fear (singing "Now That We're Men"), but are greeted on the other side by Dennis. He reveals that they are not really men before being stepped on by a human scuba diver (the Cyclops), who takes SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. He takes them to Shell City, which is revealed to be a gift shop that sells fish-made knick-knacks. SpongeBob and Patrick are put through a lethal drying-out process, but before dying, they realize that they made it to the crown after all, and shed two tears of joy. Their tears short-circuit a wire and cause the sprinkler system to activate, reviving them and all of the fish-made knick-knacks, who lead an assault against the Cyclops. The duo takes the crown and flee, but Patrick, opening the bag of winds, doesn't hold tight enough, losing it. However, David Hasselhoff arrives and takes them across the ocean at a jet's speed. Dennis arrives, however, and almost defeats Patrick and Spongebob before being hit by an upcoming catamaran. As the two arrives over Bikini Bottom, Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and shoots the heroes into Bikini Bottom, deflecting Neptune's execution beam with the crown in the knick of time (though burning Hasselhoff in the process). However, Plankton's hypnotized minions attack the heroes, and SpongeBob makes a speech about maturity before breaking out into a bizarre rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song (spoofing Twisted Sister's song "I Wanna Rock"). Using "the sheer power of rock," SpongeBob destroys the mind-control buckets and frees the citizens from Plankton's rule. In the aftermath, Plankton is sent to jail, and Neptune reaches an understanding with his daughter. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, noting how he should be honored to have "a brave, courageous, and heroic young man" like Spongebob. Realizing this, Mr. Krabs admits his past mistake and gives SpongeBob the managerial position, who proclaims it to be "the greatest day of his life." During the end credits, pictures are shown of SpongeBob's job as manager, who is seen happily mopping the floors, taking out the trash, sweeping the chimney, and getting a raise from Mr. Krabs. Following the credits, When "The Ventril-O-Matic and Rusty" forces The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything to leave and sailed back to stage. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Houston Voice (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Fish #2, Chum Customer, Local Fish (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Man Cop, Phil, Perch Perkins, Waiter, Attendant #1, Thug #1, Coughing Fish, Twin #1, Frog Fish Monster, Freed Fish, Sandals (voice) * Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, Fish #4 (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks (voice) * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs (voice) * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff (voice) * Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton, Fish #7, Attendant #2, Lloyd (voice) * Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune (voice) * Scarlett Johansson as Princess Mindy (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Dennis the Hitman (voice) * Thomas F. Wilson as Fish #3, Tough Fish, Victor (voice) * David Hasselhoff as Himself * Larry the Cucumber as Elliot * Pa Grape as George * Mr. Lunt as Sedgewick * The Ventril-O-Matic and Rusty as himselves External links * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on Wikipedia * Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Feature films